


Kissing Games

by magicathstewart (avidfangirllife)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidfangirllife/pseuds/magicathstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon likes to play games in bed. He almost always wins.<br/>(Not as dirty as that sounds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is _insanely_ short, but I wanted to post _something_ and this practically wrote itself at 2am, so here you go!

Having Baz as my boyfriend rather than my mortal enemy is actually an enjoyable change of pace. Sure, he’s still a complete arse half of the time. But the other half, rather than being missing, he’s actually quite sweet. In his own special  _Baz_  way.

For example, I like to play this game with him when we’re laying in bed. I hold myself above him, on all fours, and put my lips directly above his. You couldn’t even fit a piece of paper between them. Our eyes lock, but I don’t move my lips. I just stay there and wait for him to cave first.

“I bet I can make you kiss me first,” I whispered in his ear the first time, before nibbling on the bottom of his earlobe. He didn’t even last a full second that time.

This time is a little different though. Because rather than having both hands in my hair, he has one on my lower back and is running his fingers along my lower spine, the tips leaving a hot trail behind them. He has a determination in his eyes that says he’s not going to lose as easily this time. I feel his lips start to move and think I’m about to win, but instead he says one word.

“Simon,” he whispers softly, my name mixing with my breath.

My lips catch his on the last consonant. I’m not quite sure I lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Seriously, they make my day!! :D  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](magicathstewart.tumblr.com)


End file.
